An Odyssey to remember
by NintenGames
Summary: Mario has had many adventures, but Peach is about to take him on the greatest adventure imaginable.


**Note: This is my first fanfic, so forgive me if it seems a bit cringy. Also, if you don't like stuff involving sex and all that romantic stuff, I do not recommend reading this. I also partly based this on Preacherman1888's "Mario and Peach's Sweetest Moment."**

**Warning: This fic also mentions spoilers for the ending of Super Mario Odyssey.**

It was a bright and sunny morning in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario was waking up from a nap with Cappy resting on his head. Mario had recently succeeded in stopping Bowser from marrying Peach. Although there was one matter that's been bothering Mario...

_Shortly after Mario and Peach escaped the crumbling moon caverns, Mario and Peach were about to have a moment, but then Bowser butts in holding out a bouquet of Piranha Plants to Peach. Noticing this, Mario runs over and holds out a rocket flower to Peach. Mario and Bowser then kept shoving each other, both of them seeking attention from the princess. Overwhelmed by the boys' behavior, Peach yells for them to stop, walking away without turning __to look __back at them._

In retrospect, Mario realized that he handled the situation rather poorly. He decided that he wanted to make things right between him and Peach. Luckily, Peach had just returned from her travels around the world, so Mario decided to take this opportunity to talk to her.

Peach had just finished greeting a huge group full of toads. Tiara was with her, also greeting people. After wearing a plethora of outfits throughout her travels through the many kingdoms, Peach returned to wearing her trademark pink gown. Mario walks up to Peach, slightly nervous. However Mario had nothing to be nervous about, as Peach greets him with a warm smile before noticing Mario had an ashamed look on his face.

"What's wrong, Mario?" Peach asked.

"I'm sorry, Peach," Mario said sadly. "I just hated the idea of Bowser marrying you, so when he proposed, I was so panicked couldn't think of any other way to stop him. But looking back, there were plenty other ways to stop him. If you don't want to talk to me again, I get it. But honestly, I just wanted to get that off my chest and for you to hear." Peach couldn't help but feel sorry for Mario. Numerous times he saved her life, and in that moment, she let her bubbled up frustrations explode. Granted, Bowser kind of started it,and Mario was trying to stop him. But now it was time Peach owed Mario, and not just cake this time.

"Luckily for you, I'm a rather forgiving person," Peach said. "Come with me. There's something I would like to show you." Peach walked towards the castle, with Mario not far behind her. Eventually, the two reached Peach's bedroom. However, Cappy and Tiara realized Mario and Peach needed to be alone, so they left the room, making sure to close the door behind them. Peach then proceeds to lock said doors.

"Look, Mario," she said. "All these years, I've been giving you nothing but cake and kisses for all the times you've rescued me. I think it's time I give you something more..." Mario blushes, and his heart was racing. He wasn't sure what to make of what was happening.

Peach proceeds to unzip the back of her dress, which then slowly slides past her shoulders before falling to the floor. Peach was now wearing nothing but white laced lingerie.

"What do you think?" Peach asked in a seductive tone, turning her hips from side to side. Mario was rendered speechless with what he was seeing.

"They're… nice," Mario finally said. He walks closer to Peach, who continued to flaunt her breasts at him.

"You would like to touch them, wouldn't you?" Peach asked. Mario nodded. Peach then proceeded to reach behind her and unhook her bra, letting it fall to the floor. As Mario reached out to touch them, Peach stopped him.

"Ah, ah, ah," Peach said, waving her finger. "Now it wouldn't be fair if I got naked and you didn't, now would it?" Mario paused for a few seconds. He then removes his blue overalls and then his red shirt, and then his gloves and shoes. He was now wearing nothing but his boxers. Peach noticed a bulge in Mario's underwear, but decided to worry about it later.

"Much better," Peach said, kneeling down. "Now you can touch them." Mario, also kneeling and slightly shaking, places his right hand on Peach's right breast and places his mouth over the nipple. He begins gently squeezing the breast while caressing it at the same time. Peach began moaning as he Mario continued. This filled both Mario and Peach with such an amazing feeling that could not be described in words. Mario then places his left hand on Peach's other breast and caressed it.

Peach was getting butterflies in her stomach, but not because she was scared or nervous. This was a good feeling. Mario was also enjoying this. He wasn't sure how much longer it would be before he stopped. That last question was soon answered as Peach decides to stop him.

"Mario… I'm… ready... to… begin...," Peach said as she moaned. Mario then stops what he was doing before looking at her.

"Are you sure?" Mario asked. Peach nodded and then proceeded to take off her panties. Now she was completely naked. Mario was absolutely stunned with how a_mazing_ Peach looked naked. Mario then decided to do the same thing and take off his underwear. Peach was likewise amazed with Mario's body. She was especially drawn to how big Mario's manhood was. Mario then picks up Peach and carries her over to the bed. He lays Peach on the bed before positioning himself over her.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Mario asked. Peach nodded.

Mario slowly slid his member into Peach, who responds by letting out a soft moan. It was painful, at least initially. But soon, the pain gradually shifts into pleasure that could not be described in words.

"Go… Mario," Peach moaned.

Taking Peach's word, Mario begins slowly and gently thrusting in and out of her. As Mario continued, he began to quicken his pace and thrust even faster. Both he and Peach were continuously moaning, with the latter getting louder as the former went faster. Luckily, the bedroom walls were soundproof, so no one could hear Peach's moaning.

"Uhhh... uhhh... ahhh... ohhh... ahh..."

Peach was loving the feeling of Mario's member inside her warmth. Eventually, she began moving her hips in conjunction with his thrusting. This increased the pleasure of what was already a pleasurably invigorating moment. After a while, Mario felt Peach's womanhood tightening, however this didn't slow him down. Peach herself was beginning to feel like she could climax any minute.

"Yes… yes… yes... Mar.. io, keep… going!" Peach said through her moaning.

"Peach… I'm… going… to…" Mario said, also moaning.

Mario kept thrusting and Peach kept bucking, and soon, both of them reached their climax together. Mario fell to Peach's side breathing heavily. Both of the took the next few seconds to catch their breath.

"That was the best 12 minutes of my life ever," Peach said.

"Same," Mario replied. "So does this really mean you forgive me, Peach?"

"I just let you stick your rod in my lady areas, what do you think?" Peach snarked. She and Mario looked at each other for a few seconds before they both burst into laughter.

**So what did you think of my first fanfic? Is there anything I could improve? Nothing to change? Feel free to let me know!**


End file.
